un giro a la historia
by aleja011015
Summary: que pasaria si sakura sufriese el mismo destino que sasuke, que escondiera un poder y para tomar venganza decidiera unirse a akatsuki. entren y lean mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

Era temprano, las calles de konoha se encontraban bacías y una pelirrosa se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que suena su despertador.

Hay bueno hay por fin me convierto en ninja y así estaré aun más cerca de mi objetivo- dijo de manera fría.

Su nombre es Sakura haruno, tiene 12 años, tiene el pelo rosa y unos ojos jades, viste con una camisa de tira color roja con el símbolo de su clan por detrás, unos chores negros y unas sandalias ninja que llegan mas arriba de la rodilla.

Ella se había vuelto muy fría desde que unos ninjas habían matado a su clan cuando tenía 4 años, ella se dio cuenta que la masacre fue causada por ninjas de konoha, pero no sabía los motivos por lo que lo hicieron.

Sakura a los 6 años desarrollo un dojutsu, el cual fue el rinnegan y del cual solo el hokage sabe.

(….)

En otra parte de konoha un pelinegro salía de su casa hacia la academia, ya que hoy por fin se convertía en genin, pero aun así lo único que esperaba era que no le tocara con una loca fan girl y con el baka de naruto.

Su nombre es sasuke uchiha, tiene 12 también, tiene unos ojos color ónix y pelo azabache con destellos azules, es arrogante y frio, viste una camiseta azul y unos pantalones blancos con las úsales sandalias ninjas.

El había sufrido el mismo destino a sus 8 años pero la masacre de su clan fue realizada por su hermano itachi, ese día juro que se volvería fuerte para acecinarlo.

Hmp creo que mejor voy yendo- decía sasuke.

(….) En la academia

Se encontraba ya un peli negro sentado y a su lado había varias admiradoras que se peleaban por sentarse a su lado.

Yo llegue primero así que yo me siento junto a él - fan 1.

No! Yo soy más linda y mejor así que yo me siento junto a él – fan 2.

En ese momento entraba un pelirrosa al salón, y justo detrás de ella venia un rubio corriendo..


	2. Chapter 2

CUIDADO! – grito naruto a todo pulmón.

En ese momento sakura se volteo y no alcanzo a decir nada porque fue tirada al suelo por un rubio que venía corriendo.

NARUTO! PREPARATE PARA SALIR CORRIENDO POR QUE DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS – decía un pelirrosa con aura acecina.

Sakura-chan en verdad lo siento T.T por favor perdóname – rogaba un asustado naruto.

Mas te vale naruto porque si no.. – decía una enojada pelirrosa.

¿O si no que sakura-chan? – decía naruto con miedo, pero después se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso.

(….)

Sasuke ya estaba punto de ponerle un alto a la situación, porque se estaba aburriendo de esas chillonas voces se pelearan por un absurdo puesto, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo y fue la voz de alguien.

Esta ocupado? – le pregunta sakura.

Hmp…no – responde sasuke indiferentemente.

Oye tu frentesota no vez que nosotras llegamos primero – dijo una de las fans

Hmp... Pero yo no veo ninguna fila, es mas solo veo a una bola de idiotas – dijo fríamente haciendo que las fans se fueran como alma que lleva el diablo claro está muy enfadadas.

(….)

Ha mira que le abra pasado esta vez a naruto? – se preguntaba shikamaru

Haaaa! Mi cabeza – se quejaba naruto.

FLASH BACK

Como que pasa... Pues mira nada mas – decía una sakura súper molesta mientras cogía a naruto a golpes.

END FLASH BACK

Chicos siéntense por favor – decía iruka quien iba entrando al aula.

Hoiga, iruka-sensei cuando nos dará nuestros equipos – pregunto ino totalmente animada

_Inner fans sasuke: ojala nos toque con sasuke-kun! _

_Inner sakura y sasuke: Hm, verdad que hay equipos pero eso solo me retrasa mas de mi objetivo._

_Inner fans sakura: hay, ojala nos toque con esa hermosura._

_Inner naruto: con sakura-chan, con sakura-chan, por favor kami!_

Bueno, ino ya que lo mencionas, los equipos van de la siguiente manera; equipo 10: Shikamaru nara, Ino yamanaka y Chouji akimichi; equipo 8: Shino abúrame, Kiba inuzuka y Hinata hyuga; y finalmente el equipo 7: Naruto uzumaki, Sakura haruno [ante eso naruto se levanto de su asiento celebrando] y Sasuke uchiha [al oír eso naruto cayó al mejor estilo anime]. Sus respectivos jounin estarán llegando después del almuerzo.

Así todos salieron del aula.

(….)

Iruka estaba por ir al aula de profesores cuando un grito lo detiene.

IRUKA-SENSEI, IRUKA-SENSEI –decía naruto corriendo para alcanzarlo.

En eso momento….


	3. Chapter 3

En ese momento iba pasando sasuke y quiso detenerse a escuchar lo que naruto tenía que decir.

Que pasa ahora naruto? – le preguntaba iruka.

A pues vera, quería saber porque puso a sasuke-teme con migo sabiendo que yo soy mucho mejor ninja que el – decía un naruto muy seguro.

Haber naruto, para empezar tu sacaste la nota más baja de todo el curso, en cambio sasuke saco mejores nota pero... (_Aun así la haruno saco mejores notas que yo en todo…hm – pensaba sasuke_) sakura tiene el mejor promedio del salón, así que no tienes derecho a reclamar ya que te dimos un buen equipo – dijo iruka con un toque de audacia.

En ese momento sasuke decidió irse y naruto quedo perplejo por lo dicho por iruka.

(…)

Ah! Pero por qué no llega el sensei, somos el último equipo en la academia – decía un naruto muy molesto.

Hmp… no quería darte la razón pero la tienes – dijo sakura sin interés alguno.

Hmp…es verdad – dijo sasuke restándole importancia.

_Inner naruto: debemos hacerle una travesura por llegar tarde._ Jejeje el sensei lamentara haber llegado tarde – dijo naruto con un toque de maldad.

Naruto coloca un borrador en la entrada, ante la mirada incrédula pero bien disimulada de sus compañeros.

Por favor dobe… es un jounin, no va a caer en… - decía el peli azabache, pero cayó al ver entrar a un jounin y ver que este caía en la trampa de naruto.

Mmm… son unos mocosos inmaduros, no sé cómo llegaron a ser genins – dijo seriamente el jounin – yo seré su nuevo sensei, mi nombre es hatake kakashi y nos presentaremos de la siguiente manera: nombre, gusto, cosas que no les gusten y sueños; empieza tu niño imperativo, luego la pelirrosa y después el.

Bueno, me llamo naruto uzumaki, me gusta el rameen, y no me gusta esperar para que esté listo y mi gran sueño es ser hokage – dijo muy convencido de sí mismo.

Me llamo sakura haruno, me gusta entrenar y odio casi todo, yo no tengo un sueño si no un objetivo y es matar a tres personas – dijo con un aura asesina.

_Inner kakashi: con que esta es la ultima sobreviviente del clan haruno y heredera del rinnegan, a quienes será los que quiere matar._

_Inner sasuke: suena muy parecido a lo mío._

Me llamo sasuke uchiha, no me gusta casi nada y odio casi todo, lo mío no es un sueño es un objetivo y es matar a una persona en especial – lo dijo de una manera tan fría que le puso los pelos de gallina a su sensei.

_Inner sakura: vaya es interesante._

_Inner naruto: espero que no me quiera mata a mí._

_Inner kakashi: que hare tengo dos vengadores y un tonto en mis manos! _Bueno los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 45… ha por cierto no desayunen o lo lamentaran.

Hai – respondieron los tres genins y cada uno tomo camino a su casa.

(….) al día siguiente

Los primeros en llegar al campo fueron sasuke y sakura.

Hm… buenos días uchiha – saludo sakura

Hmp… lo mismo digo haruno – correspondió sasuke

Luego de un rato (muy largo he incomodo para ser sinceros) llego el escandaloso rubio del equipo.

Hola sakura-chan…mmm teme ¬¬ - dijo naruto recostándose en un árbol.

Como 2 horas después por fin llego kakashi y al instante que llego naruto se levanto histérico solo para hacerle el reclamo.

Buenos días chicos – saludo kakashi.

O.O Como que buenos días llevamos más de dos horas esperándolo – reclamo muy molesto naruto

Bueno lo que paso fue que me perdí en el sendero de la vida – se defendió kakashi y le regalo un coscorrón en la cabeza a naruto.

pero no tenia que pegarme kakashi-sensei – reclamo naruto con cascaditas en sus ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno como verán, después de ser nombrados genins cada equipo debe pasar por una prueba, de la cual el equipo que no logre completarla debe regresar a la academia – dijo seriamente, logrando asustar a naruto – bueno, la prueba es que me quiten estos dos cascabeles, y si no lo hacen sé que darán sin almuerzo y atados a los troncos que ven allá, mientras yo como frente a ustedes... Alguna duda? - pregunto – bueno como no la hay escóndanse donde no los pueda encontrar.

En el momento que dio la señal los tres ninjas se escondieron.

_Inner kakashi: sí que son buenos o al menos entendieron…mmm pero hay uno que no se escondió._

Yo voy a obtener un cascabel y le demostrare que soy mejor ninja que nadie – dijo muy decidido

Mientras en los arbustos y un árbol, se encontraban sus dos compañeros con una gota en su cabeza pensando: _pensamientos sasu/saku: hay! Sí que es estúpido va a morir… lo mejor será ayudarlo…si! Pero y haruno/uchiha… me da igual._

Naruto está peleando contra su sensei cuando sakura y sasuke salen al mismo tiempo de su escondite dipuestos a ayudarlo.

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – grito sasuke después de hacer algunos sellos con sus manos, haciendo una gran bola de fuego.

Rairyū no Tatsumaki – grito sakura para que después a su alrededor se concentrara la electricidad y fuese lanza hacia su sensei en forma de dragón.

_Inner kakashi: esta niña tiene muchas técnicas y controla el elemento rayo, y eso es muy avanzado; a demás logro darme._

_Inner sasuke: como logro hacer eso, solo pocos ninjas pueden hacerlo porque su nivel es avanzado._

Wow sakura-chan eso fue maravilloso – decía naruto muy asombrado por lo que vio.

Bueno han aprobado la prueba… felicidades son el primer grupo que aprueba – dijo eso para luego caer desmayado.

¡¿Qué?! O.O – grito naruto – pero como vamos a pasar la prueba si ni siquiera le hemos quitado los cascabeles.

No estés tan seguro – dijo una pelirrosa con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante – tanto el uchiha yo obtuvimos los cascabeles.

¡¿Cómo?! Pero sakura-chan, yo creí que tú me ibas a ayudar - lloriqueando por no conseguir ningún cascabel – pero un momento por que dijo que aprobamos?

Fácil – dijo su sensei un poco lastimado – porque la prueba se trataba de trabajo en equipo y ustedes decidieron ayudar a su compañero, por eso pasaron; a demás aprendan esto:** un ninja que rompe las reglas es una basura, pero uno que abandona a sus amigos es peor que una basura.**

Después de decir eso tuvieron su primera misión rango D atrapando un gato; pasado ya un mes naruto se arto de la situación e hizo pataleta como niño chiquito para que les dieran una misión buena.

Vamos viejo (_refiriéndose al 3° hokage) _denos una nueva misión, y no una que sea recoger basura o atrapar gatos, si no una de acción! – decía muy animado y con estrellitas en sus ojos.

El tiene razón hokage-sama, esas misiones de rango tan bajo no nos ayuda a progresar mucho – hablo por primera vez sakura dándole la razón a naruto.

Mmm… está bien les daré un misión – en ese momento los ojos de los 3 genins se iluminaron, pero naruto daba saltos de alegría – escoltaran a un constructor de puentes al país de las olas.

Hai – respondieron todos.

(….) en la entrada de la aldea

Si! Por fin una misión y lo mejor vamos a salir de la aldea! – dijo esto efusivamente el loco rubio, estaba por empezar a caminar, cuando una mano es su hombro lo detiene.

Naruto recuerda que todavía falta alguien – le reprocho su sensei – a si! Quien kakashi-sensei? – pregunto inocentemente naruto, _inner kakashi: cómo fue que llego a ser genin, por favor perdónalo kami-sama._ Hay naruto si serás, pues el constructor de puentes – respondió kakashi con cara de pocos amigos, dejando a naruto en una trance mental – ha! Claro se me había olvidado.

A ti todo se te olvida dobe – le dijo sasuke con superioridad.

Como me dijiste TEME? – correspondió naruto.

DOBE-

TEME-

DOBE-

TEME-

_Inner sakura: otra vez no… este par de idiotas, me van a sacar canas antes de tiempo._

Kakashi estaba haciendo ademan para parar el conflicto de sus estudiantes, pero la pelirrosa lo detuvo y le dijo

Yo me encargo esta vez – dijo con aura maligna, ya que las peleas de esos idiotas la tenían al borde de de gritos.

Sakura se aproximo peligrosamente a ellos, y como estaban tan concentrados peleando no se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí, así que ella aprovecho y os cogió por la cabeza y los hizo chocar.

AUCH – fue lo único que dijeron al sentir el impacto, a demás se empezaron a sobar la zona golpeada.

MIRENME – Ordeno la pelirrosa (muy amenazante) y ellos la miraron al instante – tomen esto como una amenaza, la próxima vez que se anden peleando, no es un pequeño golpe en la cabeza será algo peor – dijo macabramente.

S-si sakura-chan – dijo naruto tragando de grueso.

Hmp – contesto indiferente, pero en el fondo temía por su integridad física.

¡¿Ustedes son los que me van a escoltar?! – Dijo con preocupación el constructor – pero si son muy pequeños y débiles, seguro voy a morir.

Se, equivoca señor, yo voy ayudarlos a protegerlo de cualquier peligro – dijo kakashi con una gótica en la cabeza.

_Inner Naru/sasu/saku: como nos acabo de decir?!_

Está bien – dijo el constructor no muy convencido.

(….) ya en el país de las olas

Tanto sakura y kakashi habían notado unas presencias, en ese momento salen dos ninjas de la lluvia dispuesto a matarlos, primero "matan" (nótese el sarcasmo) a kakashi dejando a los tres genins indefensos.

_Inner constructor: ahora si voy a morir!_

Katon: Housenka no jutsu – grita sakura, para que después de su boca salieran varias llamas, volvió a su lugar para proteger al constructor.

Naruto estaba a punto de morir de no ser por que sasuke lo savo, pero este vio como el ninja al que sakura había herido va directo hacia sakura y esta se puso en posición defensiva con un kunai en sus manos y sasuke en frente de ella. En ese mismo momento aparece kakashi y atrapa al ninja pero no se percata que el otro venia hacia a él, entonces sakura decidió acabar con ese con su nuevo jutsu.

Raikyū – dice sakura mientras corre hacia su objetivo, y le lanza el ataque dejando a sus compañeros y sensei muy impresionados y a su objetivo muy mal herido.

Señor tazuna se encuentra bien? – El aludido se limita a asentir nada mas – sakura muy bien, sasuke también, naruto me decepcionas.


	5. Chapter 5

Pero kakashi-sensei, yo no los vi venir, no es mi culpa – se trataba de defender naruto.

Eso no es escusa, debiste haber ayudado…- pero fue interrumpido por cierta pelirrosa.

Naruto estas herido – naruto la miro incrédula, y sakura bufo por lo bajo – si no me crees, mírate la mano – naruto se mira y queda sorprendido – hay que volver a konoha, las garras tenían veneno.

Naruto se sentía mal así que cogió un kunai y se lo clavo en su mano – a partir de hoy nadie tendrá que volverme a proteger, porque yo los protegeré – sus compañeros los miraros impresionados.

Naruto eso fue inspirador… pero ahora debo vendarte o si no vas a morir desangrado – dijo kakashi con una gota en su cabeza.

¡QUE! Voy a morir – Decía naruto dando vueltas como loco.

Naruto… quédate quieto – trataba de calmarlo kakashi – haber muéstrame tu mano – _esto es interesante, se está sanando sola… ha este es el chakra del kyubi –_ listo ya te vende.

(….) ya cerca de llegar al país de las olas

¡CUIDADO! TODOS ABAJO AHORA! – grito sakura y todos hicieron caso.

Cuando se volvieron a levantar, dirigieron su vista hacia un hombre parada en una enorme espada clavada en un árbol.

Zabuza momochi, uno de los legendarios espadachines de la niebla – dijo con arrogancia la pelirrosa.

Ha… pero mira que tenemos aquí a la haruno, tiempo sin verte enana – dijo divertido, a lo cual sakura frunció el entrecejo.

Hmp… solamente desde que mataste a mi primo – escupió la última frase con amargura, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes – pero tranquilo que si nadie ha logrado matarte yo lo hare – iba a moverse pero dos personas se lo impidieron.

Haruno… no vayas a manchar tus manos con sangre sucia – le dijo sasuke serio.

Sakura-chan el teme tiene razón, a demás recuerda que solo debemos proteger a tazuna – dijo el rubio tratando tranquilizarla.

Mmm… que estas buscando aquí zabuza? – le pregunto el peli plata, mientras el aludido esbozaba una sonrisa torcida.

Yo vengo a matar al constructor – después de decir eso apareció una niebla muy concentrada – estén atentos y hagan la posición que les enseñe para defender a tazuna y cualquier orden que les de cúmplanla, yo ya vuelvo – dijo antes de desaparecer.

_Inner sasuke: que es esto que siento, me siento asfixiado, siento que no respiro que es esta sensación, miedo?, no miedo no es, es peor, tengo ganas de..._

Sasuke tranquilízate, yo los protegeré con mi vida – lo calmo kakashi.

Jum no creo que eso sea posible - dijo zabuza apareciendo entre tazuna y los tres genins – lo siento pero así es mi trabajo - dijo esto dispuesto a matar a tazuna con su espada pero kakashi se interpuso e hizo que le diera a un clon de agua suyo y así siguieron hasta que kakashi quedo atrapado en una bola de agua – ahora si podre realizar mi labor.

CHICOS! CORRAN – ordeno kakashi seriamente – VALLANSE YO VOY A ESTAR BIEN.

NO! Usted nos enseño algo y a demás esta es una misión, y vamos todos o no va nadie – decían los tres genins decididos.

LES HE DADO UNA ORDEN – dijo kakashi ya preocupado – ESTO DEJO DE SER UNA MISION EN CUANTO ME ATRAPARON.

Kakashi-sensei correr ya no es una opción – dijo sakura.

Naruto, ven aquí - llamo sasuke – tienes un plan sasuke? – Pregunto curioso naruto – si, vamos a atacarlo entre los tres con tus clones los distraeremos y sakura y yo hacemos unos jutsus dirigidos a él, solo falta – pero fue interrumpido por l voz de sakura – tranquilos, ya lo oí todo, ahora señor tazuna nos permitirá liberar a nuestro sensei? – pregunto seriamente la pelirrosa.

Mientras me protejan a mí también no hay problema – respondió con una sonrisa.

Vamos! – grito naruto, corriendo hacia zabuza pero en su camino se apareció un clon de este que lo mando a volar de un golpe – ha! – se quejaba del dolor.

Naruto! – gritaron todos sus amigos.

Se acabo esta pelea es contra mí, no contra ellos – decía ya la pelirrosa fuera de sus cabales.

Haber veamos que tienes, aunque creo que sigues muy débil – se burlaba de ella.

Lamentaras haber dicho eso – y se encamino a pelear contra él; sus compañeros y sensei quedaron sorprendidos al ver como ella le daba buena pelea.

Se acabo esto termina acá y ahora ¡RINNEGAN! – Grito la pelirrosa y sus ojos dejaron de ser jades a convertirse en varios aros color lila - Suiton: Mizuame Nabara – después de hacer esto el clon de zabuza quedara atrapado en una especie de agua un tanto pegajosa.

_Inner sasu/Naru: que le paso a sakura en sus ojos?!_

Sakura tranquilízate, y desactiva el rinnegan – le pidió su sensei.

Calmarme, si debo calmarme – sakura lo medito bien en su cabeza y cerro sus ojos, ya calmada los volvió a abrir, solo que esta vez sin el rinnegan activado – está bien, pero lo vamos a sacar de ahí.

Cuando el clon de zabuza fue destruido naruto se convirtió en una shuriken de viento endemoniado, sasuke la lanzo hacia zabuza pero este la esquivo lo que no sabía es que debajo de esa shuriken había otra que si le dio, esto hizo que la prisión de agua se desvaneciera.

Luego kakashi activo su sharingan dejando a sasuke perplejo ya que esa técnica es única de su clan, cuando ya iba a terminar con el apareció un ninja "anbu" y lo "mato", kakashi cayo desmayado pues había utilizado mucho su sharingan.

Ya está despertando…¡SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME! – Grito naruto, cuando vio que su sensei despertaba.

Hmp… creímos que no despertaría – dijo con indiferencia el azabache.

Eso es verdad – dijo sonriendo, cosa que extraño a todos los presentes, pero después cambio la sonrisa por una cara seria – kakashi-sensei zabuza no está muerto ¿sabia?

Si también lo note – respondió su sensei, ante una mirada incrédula de sus dos pupilos.

¿Cómo que no está muerto? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los 2 hombres del equipo.

Pues verán… cuando llego ese ninja le lanzo una aguja a una parte del cuello de zabuza, cuando se es afectado hay el cuerpo simula un tipo de muerte, pero aun así sigue vivo – explico la pelirrosa.

Mmm…ya veo – decía sin entender naruto.

Claro – le siguió la corriente sasuke.

(….) en el bosque

Bueno chicos hoy vamos a aprender a escalar – les dijo su sensei, naruto iba a decir algo, pero su sensei retomo la palabra – pero con chakra y sin utilizar las manos.

Luego de haberles mostrado como solo sakura fue capaz de llegar más alto pero aun así se le dificultaba, en una de las escaladas utilizo demasiado chakra en una pisada que por el impacto se fue hacia atrás, y le toco que ingeniárselas pero no fue capaz de hacer nada, así que sasuke decidió ayudar, salto de rama en rama hasta que la tubo entre brazos y la bajo a la tierra.

Ya una vez abajo sasuke recostó a sakura en un tronco, esta de inmediato reacciono y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba volando por los aires.

¿Qué me paso? – Pregunto sakura – a ya recuerdo, gracias uchiha.

Hmp no hay de que, solo ten más cuidado – antes de irse, no supo porque pero le dio un beso en la frente, a lo cual la pelirrosa lo miro raro – hmp.

Ok, eso se merece la palabra extraño – se dijo para sí misma la pelirrosa, después de un rato volvió a su labor y esta vez logro llegar a la cima, mientras sus compañeros se ponían celosos porque todavía no lo habían logrado.

Muy bien sakura – la alabo su sensei -_¡¿Cómo lo pudo hacer ella? tiene un chakra mucho más poderoso, se le debería dificultar más!_

Wow sakura-chan eres muy buena – la felicito naruto – _en verdad me dan celos de poderlo hacer como ella._

Bueno… me cuesta admitirlo pero eres muy buena – dijo con arrogancia sasuke – _hmp… como es que yo no lo he podido hacer!_

Cuando sakura bajo naruto corrió hacia ella y le pidió un consejo para poder hacerlo.

Mira debes concentrarte o más bien tranquilizarte y no pensar en nada – le explico dulcemente sakura.

Gracias sakura-chan eres la mejor – la abrazo naruto y ella correspondió.

(….) días después

Mmm… pero a quienes tenemos por acá, pero mira si es kakashi, la niña enclenque y el uchiha – decía zabuza de manera divertida.

Yo me encargo de los dos niños zabuza – le dijo el tal haku.

Haku los iba a atacar pero ellos fueron más rápidos, Saura le puso un kunai en el cuello y sasuke por la espalda.

Mmm… veo me tienen acorralado, pero veamos como intentan salir de mi justsu – dijo haku quien hizo a una velocidad in imaginable unos sellos, cuando termino sasuke y sakura se encontraban como en un cuarto de espejos.

¿Qué es esto? Uchiha activa tu sharingan y dime qué rayos es esto – le ordeno sakura y como si fuera magia él lo hizo y ella no se iba a quedar atrás así que activo su rinnegan -¡ SHARINGAN/RINNEGAN! – dijeron los dos al tiempo.

Ahg – gritaron los dos al ser atacados por el ninja y sus agujas.

(….) afuera de la barrera de espejos

No te preocupes de ellos, pronto morirán, igual que tu y el constructor – dijo zabuza.

No lo creo una posee el rinnegan y el otro el sharingan, así que van a vencer al mocoso ese que has entrenado – dijo él.

En ese momento llego naruto y kakashi le dijo que entrara allá adentro a ayudarlos, ya dentro sakura les dijo que tenía que salir para proteger a tazuna, les costó mucho pro sakura lo logro, luego sasuke tratando de proteger a naruto, haku lo "mato" y naruto empezó a pelear contra él, pero haku desapareció después de que se dio cuenta que kakashi iba a matar a zabuza, así que se interpuso en el camino y el que termino muerto fue haku, luego zabuza fue matado por los matones de su jefe.

Naruto, donde esta sasuke – pregunto la pelirrosa.

El murió sakura-chan – dijo naruto tristemente.

Llévame con él – ordeno, a lo que naruto hizo caso y le mostro el cuerpo de sasuke – el no está muerto, haber idiota levántate que ya sé que estas fingiendo, si no lo haces te mato yo aquí y ahora – lo reto y como a sasuke uchiha nadie lo reta, se levanto al escuchar las palabras mágicas – si ves te dije que estaba fingiendo.

Que fue lo que me dijiste haruno – la reto.

Estas sordo o que uchiha, te dije que si no te levantabas te mata yo aquí y ahora – le respondió con altanería.

Muy bien chicos se han ganado vacaciones – dijo kakashi para caer desmayado en el suelo.

¡Si! – celebraron los tres ninjas.


	6. Chapter 6

En konoha se encontraban 3 genins entregando el informe sobre su misión que mataron a un ninja rango s.

Sakura-chan… me preguntaba si querías salir con migo a comer ramen?- pregunto con nerviosismo en su voz.

Naruto, antes muerta – dijo fríamente – en vez de invitarme a salir, deberías entrenar que te recuerdo que tu ayuda en la misión fue mínima.

Hmp… dobe ella tiene toda la razón – dijo eso para retomar camino a su casa.

Luego de eso naruto se encontró con sus amigos que se encontraban apenas en la academia, hasta que uno de ellos tropezó con un ninja desconocido, que lo cogió y estaba dispuesto a golpearlo pero algo lo detuvo, miro su brazo y vio una mano que impedía que se moviera.

Déjalo ir o lo lamentaras – le dijo amenazadoramente sakura.

Jum y que si no lo hago – respondió con arrogancia el ninja de la arena.

Mmm… me has retado, pues mira nada mas – una patada de la pelirrosa iba dirigida hacia el ninja, pero cierto peli azabache la detuvo – quitate uchiha porque a mí nadie me reta, pero bueno no soy busca problemas – dijo esto para bajar su pie.

Kankuro, temari otra vez causando problemas – pregunto una voz que te congelaba con solo oírla.

Para nada gaara, solo conocíamos la zona – dicho esto por la parte de la rubia de coletas, kankuro soltó al niño – está bien, vamos kankuro, temari – dicho esto empezaron a caminar pero cierta voz los detuvo.

Identifíquese – ordeno la pelirrosa – en palabras claras, de que aldea son y que hacen acá, ¿acaso tienen permiso? – especifico.

Es que acaso no ves niña, somos de la arena y estamos aquí para los exámenes chunin – dijo orgullosa de sí misma – además mira nuestros permiso – dijo esto para después mostrarle una tarjeta en la que decía quienes eran y que hacían hay, después de decir esto retomaron su camino pero otra vez retomaron su camino (**NA: **he, no se cansan de interrumpir)

Tu nombre – dijo el peli azabache – a mí…_ inner temari: kya nos hablo –_ a ti no, al de la calabaza – dijo esto destruyendo las fantasías de la rubia.

Mi nombre es no sabaku gaara – dijo sin dale importancia – y yo también quiero saber el tuyo – ¿pidió?

Uchiha sasuke – respondió esbozando una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo derretir a temari.

Oye tu, también quiero saber tu nombre – exigió gaara.

Con gus –pero no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido –Ja yo no quiero saber tu nombre, le hablaba a la pelirrosa – especifico gaara.

Haruno sakura – respondió y desapareció al instante en una nube de humo.

(….) al día siguiente.

Hay… esta vez kakashi-sensei se va a merecer un castigo – dijo la pelirrosa con fastidio, por todas las poquísimas _nótese el sarcasmo _que su sesei lo ha hecho esperar.

Estoy de acuerdo con sakura-chan – dijo esto con un toque de maldad.

Parecen niños pequeños e inmaduros, no lo creen? – dijo el uchiha con arrogancia, cosa que enojo mucho a la pelirrosa.

Wow, es la primera vez que te oigo hablar tanto uchiha – se burlo – o es que acaso de pequeño fuiste una lora mojada y ahora ya no te queda nada que decir.

Que acabas de decir haruno – dijo esto apretando la mandíbula – te reto a que lo repitas.

Iba a contestarle a sasuke pero en eso apareció kakashi y recordó que debía darle un castigo, no tenía nada en mente, pero pronto su bombillo se ilumino.

_Inner sakura: TIN TIN TIN, por que no le damos un pequeño sustico con pasarle corriente por todo su cuerpo – sakura: buen idea inner._

Hola chicos, perdón por llegar tarde es que tuve que tomar una atajo – se excuso el sensei.

Aja como usted diga kakashi sensei – le correspondió naruto ¿tranquilo?

Aaaahhg! – exclamo kakashi adolorido, para después caer al piso, sus pupilos se acercaron al cuerpo de su maestro lo examinaron y estaba todo achicharrado, en ese momento voltearon a ver a la que causo el problema.

Bueno. Creo que me he pasado un poco – dijo la pelirrosa seria, pero en sus adentros se felicitaba por lo hecho – _inner sakura: ¡muy bien hecho! A la próxima le va ir peor._

Te pasaste – dijo sarcástico el uchiha – yo mejor diría que lo rostizaste – dijo con tono burlesco.

Yo pienso lo mismo sakura-chan – dijo naruto cabe si bajo.

Uh, bueno creo que me lo tenía merecido – dijo parándose y quitándose los escombros – como les decía los recomendé para los exámenes chunin y aquí están sus tarjetas para hacer el registro, solo tiene esta tarde para pensarlo y si deciden hacerlo deben ir mañana al tercer piso en la academia – dijo esto para irse en una nube de humo.

Después de eso pasaron por la prueba que les hizo iruka y fueron al otro día, ya estaba en el tercer piso cuando se dieron cuenta de que había una gran multitud así que decidieron abrirse paso entre ellos.

Oigan, este no es el 3° piso es el segundo y a demás es un genjutsu muy fácil de descubrir – dijo la pelirrosa con arrogancia y el azabache quiso terminar de arreglar las cosas.

Así que por favor háganos una favor y dejen de ser estupideces que nosotros estúpidos no somos – contra ataco sasuke.

Kotetsu, sasuke y sakura se iban a dar una patada, pero lee paro la de sasuke y kotetsu y sakura al ver esto trato de detener la patada pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de naruto.

_Inner naruto: estar así con sakura-chan se siente súper agradable, por que no la abrasamos, si abrasémosla._

Sakura se dio cuenta de que alguien la abrazaba y entonces decidió ver de quien se trataba, y vio que era naruto así que decidió utilizar la patada de ahorita en ese mismo instante, haciendo que naruto saliera volando.

Después de eso sasuke tuvo un enfrentamiento contra lee y este lo perdió, así que fueron al salón donde harían el examen; ya en este naruto empezó a insultar a todos los ninjas presentes.

Oigan todos ustedes, yo les voy a ganar a todos porque soy mucho mejor ninja – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

En ese momento todos los ninjas miraron al equipo 7 como si quisieran matarlos, sasuke y sakura se miraron entre si y después asintieron y le regalaron un golpe a naruto.

_Inner sasu/saku: se lo tenía bien merecido._

Luego llego ibiki y les explico en qué consistía el examen; si como lo ven el punto débil de naruto y su peor enemigo.

_Inner naruto: sakura-chan y sasuke-teme van a matarme, por no poder contestar el examen._

_Inner sakura: hay no… esto es malo, a naruto jamás le ha ido bien en los exámenes y con los centinelas será difícil ayudarlo._

_Inner sasuke: bueno creo que mejor trato de hacer algo por el equipo._

_(Otra vez) inner sakura: ya sé en qué consiste esto, nos están pidiendo que hagamos trampa, para así conseguir las respuestas, mmm… esto será fácil con el rinnegan, a claro y con el puedo controlar a naruto y ayudarlo._

Tanto sakura y sasuke activaron su dojutsu y empezaron a conseguir las respuestas y sakura decidió e que ya era hora de ayudar le a naruto así que lo empezó a controlar, mientras que naruto no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando hay, cuando la prueba dio por acabada ibiki les explico en qué consistía y solo los que pasaron la última prueba pudieron pasar a la segunda etapa.

(….) fuera de la academia

Eso fue demasiado fácil – dijo naruto dándose de sobrado.

En verdad que me sorprendiste dobe, las respondiste todas – le ¿felicito? El azabache.

Ok me canse, yo utilice mi… - se quedo callada por que casi dice algo que no debía – una técnica antigua de mi clan y controle el cuerpo de naruto para que completara el examen, que por cierto estaba en blanco.

Eso tiene más lógica – contesto el azabache.

Qué pero si yo actué solito – trato de mantener su mentira.

Si, si como tu digas naruto – dijeron la pelirrosa y azabache a la vez sorprendiéndose entre si.

Yo creo que mejor me voy – se despidió la pelirrosa.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya en la segunda prueba se encontraba anko esperando al último equipo o integrante de este que faltaba por llegar (**NA: todos sabemos que hablamos de naruto)** en ese momento sakura y sasuke se encontraban enfadados con cierta persona por no llegar.

¡ESPERENME QUE YA LLEGUE! – se oía los gritos de una cabellera rubia que se veía de lejos – haaaa! Casi que no llego, pero miren lo logre – dijo agitado por correr.

Hmp… hemos estado esperando toda una hora idiota – le recalco cierto azabache – además si no venias nos quitábamos un peso de encima y no nos preocuparíamos por tener que protegerte – le dijo para molestarlo.

Sasuke y naruto ni se les ocurra empezar a pelear porque si no me van a oír – dijo macabramente cierta pelirosa - ¿entendieron? – dicho esto ambos ninjas tragaron grueso y asintieron.

Oigan mocosos, ya es hora de empezar cada equipo recibirá un pergamino, ya sea de cielo o tierra, pero el que no posean deberán quitárselo al equipo que lo tenga y cuando los tengan deben de ir a la arena. Dijo con un deje de desprecio su monitora de la segunda prueba, anko – ya pueden irse por los pergaminos – dijo.

Ya todos los equipos estaban en sus respectivas puertas y solo les faltaba la señal para que pudieran salir.

¡BUENO MOCOSO! BAYANSE…AHORA – grito y dicho esto todos los ninjas salieron corriendo en busca de un refugio.

(….) ya en los adentros del bosque empezaba la acción y se escuchaban gritos de terror.

Si oyen eso – pregunto sakura, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa y antes de que pudiera decir algo naruto la interrumpió – sakura-chan y sasuke-teme voy a ir al baño en unos arbustos… ya vuelvo – dijo casi orinándose.

_Inner sasuke: maldito dobe… como se atreve a dejarme solo con la haruno._

Mmm… sakura sobre lo de aquel día – se puso nervioso – perdón quise decir haruno… pues eres diferente a las demás y pues – antes de decir algo mas naruto llega.

La reacción de sakura al ver a naruto fue coger un par de kunais y lazárselos dejándolo clavado en un árbol, dejando así a un sasuke confundido.

¡Haruno pero que rayos haces! - le grito enfadado y con intención de pegarle le iba a dar un patada pero lo que le dijo sakura lo dejo perplejo deteniendo su ataque así – el no es el verdadero naruto es uno falso o mejor dicho es otro ninja convertido en el – dicho esto por la pelirrosa el falso naruto se convirtió en un ninja de la lluvia, que do una señal y después de esta salieron otros dos ninjas con los que sasuke y sakura tuvieron que pelear y terminaron ganado haciendo que los de la lluvia desaparecieran.

Ya llegue… me perdí de algo – pregunto cierto chico despistado del equipo – mmm… sasuke algo le pasa a sakura-chan – dijo naruto preocupado.

Haaaa! Mi estomago – se quejaba sakura ya que en su estomago tenia clavado un par de shurikens y kunais, _inner sakura: ha debo seguir adelante ya sea herida o no…mmm lo mejor será quitarme esto. –_ pensó esto y seguido se quito las armas clavadas en su cuerpo y de su mano salió un chakra verde el cual empezó a sanar sus heridas haciéndolas cicatrizar dejando así a sus compañeros súper impresionados por sus habilidades – ahora para que esto n vuelva a suceder… vamos a poner una clave para saber quién es el verdadero – propuso.

Bueno yo pensé en algo… la clave va a ser esta el momento en el que un ninja debe atacar es cuando todo esté silencioso…. – dicho esto hubo un presentimiento que invadió al azabache y la pelirrosa no uno bueno sino malo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir algo porque una fuerte ráfaga de viento los mando a volar a diversos lugares.

_Inner sasuke: que rayos fue eso?, un momento hay algo en los arbusto será mejor estar atento a lo que viene –_ quien esta hay – exigió una respuesta.

Soy yo idiota – dijo sakura que parecía entre los arbustos – no des un paso más haruno, cual es la clave – dicho esto sakura se la dio y él se tranquilizo y bajo el kunai hasta que apareció naruto – naruto cuál es la clave – exigieron sakura y sasuke al mismo tiempo, naruto respondió la clave tal y cual tranquilizando a sasuke pero después entendió algo he iba a lanzar su kunai pero sakura se adelanto y acorralo a naruto contra un árbol y le exigió su verdadera identidad.

Jajaja niñita me has ganado – dijo esto para convertirse en un ninja de la hierba y empujo a sakura haciéndola retroceder al lugar en el que se encontraba.

Quien eres y que quieres – pregunto es azabache.

Eso no te importa mocoso – respondió y saco un pergamino – se que buscan esto pero ninguno lo va a tener – dicho esto se lo trago, dejando a los dos genins perplejos.

_Inner sakura: pero quien rayos es este…_

_Inner sasuke: y que quiere._

Después de que se lo trago tanto sakura y sasuke se iban a mover pero al mirar al ninja de la hierba a los ojos cayeron en un tipo de genjustsu en el que vieron su propia muerte.

_Inner orochimaru: veamos que tienes para mostrarme sasuke-kun._

_Inner sakura: que es esto, no soy capaz de moverme._

_Inner sasuke: si no nos movemos vamos a morir._

Sakura y sasuke hicieron un intento por volverse a parar y lo lograron y lo que vieron los dejo perplejos, el ninja de la hierba estaba sacando 2 kunais para lanzárselos mientras ellos no se podían mover, y así fue como pasó sasuke trato de moverse pero no fue capaz y cerró los ojos diciendo que era su fin.

Pero nada llego, decidió abrir los ojos y lo que vio lo sorprendió, sakura está frente a él con un kunai en cada mano.

Quien eres y que quieres idiota – exigió la pelirrosa – nada que te interese niña, al único que quiero es a sasuke-kun, aunque tú también me pareces interesante, cuál es tu apellido? – Le pregunto el ninja de la hierba – soy haruno – dijo dejándolo perplejo al oír eso – haruno sakura y junto al uchiha te vamos a vencer – dijo esto y empezaron a pelear.

_Inner orochimaru: con que una haruno, dicen que ese clan fue exterminado hace mucho y tiene ciertas técnicas que me gustaría poseer, mm uchiha o haruno… mmm mejor veamos que tienen los dos._

Momentos después naruto apareció y empezó a pelear con sus compañeros hasta que orochimaru le puso el sello de 5 puntos dejando a sakura y sasuke peleando solos.

Que se van a rendir ya – dijo con sorna orochimaru, ambos genins se miraron y después cerraron sus ojos y al abrirlos tenían sus dojutsus activados y así empezaron otra vez la pelea.

Rinnegan/sharingan – gritaron los dos.

_Inner orochimaru: esto se pone interesante… mmm creo que mejor me quedo con los dos._

Suiton: Mizu no Muchi – grito sakura haciendo que el ninja de la hierba se achicharrara.

Sasuke llego a donde sakura a ver que le había pasado pero al ver que estaba bien se tranquilizo, pero hubo algo que les inquieto el cuerpo del ninja empezó a moverse y de este empezó a salir otra cabes que se acercaron a ellos una le mordió el cuello a sasuke y otra le mordió el cuello a sakura.

Haaaa! Duele – decían los dos al mismo tiempo – que nos has hecho estúpida sabandija – escupió Saura con veneno – nada malo, para que sepan mi nombre es orochimaru y tomen esto como un regalo sobretodo tu sakura-chan, a tranquilos pronto me vendrán a buscar – dijo esto para desaparecer.

Sakura escúchame, hay que haaa! Aguantar haaa! – dijo esto sosteniendo una de las manos de sakura y después besarla y por lo que vio ella se calmo y el también.

Está bien pero haaa! Duele, sasuke – pero sasuke no respondió y cayo desmayado a sus piernas - ¡sasuke! No me dejes sola en esto, haaa! – y callo desmayada.


	8. Chapter 8

Se sintió un gran estruendo y en ese momento sakura despertó de golpe, encontrándose con tres ninjas al frente de ella, cosa que la hizo enfurecer.

¿¡Que quieren y que hacen aquí!? – Grito hecha un demonio y alrededor de ella apareció una aura morada y esta la fortalecía a cada momento - ¡RINNEGAN! – Grito haciendo que en sus ojos aparecieran su dojutsu – estoy esperando respuestas – dijo malévolamente y a la vez un poco burlesca.

Niñita nosotros vinimos por ti y el uchiha, son ordenes de orochimaru – dijo esto y la empezaron a atacar, pero ella seguía firme y esperando un rayo de luz, ya que aunque era fuerte necesitaba ayuda lo reconocía, en ese momento apareció rock lee y empezó a ayudarla pero al final fue vencido, desde unos arbustos ino y su equipo miraban impresionados lo que pasaba.

¡PARA PODER LLEVARSELO VAN A TENER QUE VENCERME PRIMERO! – dijo esto y se lanzo contra ellos, _inner sakura: el uchiha está despertando! Por fin!_ Dijo esto al ver que el uchiha por fin despertaba.

Agghhh! Mi cabeza – se quejaba el al sentir ese profundo dolor, pero se dejo de preocupar por eso al ver a sakura atravesar el tronco de un árbol - ¡SAKURA! - eso sí que lo preocupo y salió corriendo en su auxilio, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando vio a la haruno salir entre los escombros y gravemente herida pero volviendo a pelear, eso lo enfureció – SI USTEDES PELEAN CONTRA ELLA PELEAN CONTRAMI – dijo esto y fue a ayudar a sakura, luego de haber vencido a los ninjas y dejando a dos casi muertos obtuvieron el pergamino que les faltaba, solo les faltaba despertar a naruto.

Naruto despierta - lo sacudían sasuke y sakura a la vez – despierta usoratonkashi – esto fue de parte de sasuke.

Sakura-chan dame un besito, vamos es solo uno, dale sak…zzzzz – balbuceaba entre sueños.

_Inner sasuke: ¿¡que acaba de decir!? Si pudiera… le partiría la cara... Pero que estoy pensando de aquí a cuando me importa sakura._

Esto es caso perdido, déjamelo a mí – le dijo sakura, ya cansada de intentar despertarlo.

Minraikiri – dijo sakura después de haber hecho unos sellos y acerco un dedo a la espalda de naruto, y de su dedo salió un rayito que le llego a naruto al alma.

Haaa! porque hiciste eso sakura-chan – se quejaba naruto –yo te quiero demasiado y me pagas así! – hacia su acto de drama naruto.

Ya déjate de dramas naruto – y dicho esto sakura le propina un puño en la cabeza y hace que él se retuerza del dolor y se lamente – uchiha debemos ir avanzando a la arena y muévete naruto no te vuelvas a separar.

(….) ya en la arena y junto a su sensei

Los felicito chicos han logrado llegar hasta acá y eso es mucho, escuche que son reconocidos como unos de los equipos más fuertes y me contaron de que casi matan a un equipo – los alagaba su sensei y naruto se encontraba cada vez mas confundido.

De qu- - pero se quedo mudo ya que sakura le tapo la boca y le susurro al oído – naruto cállate actúa como si supieras y ya – y lo soltó.

Gracias kakashi sensei pero nos debemos ir ya nos están llamando – dijo esto y tomo a los otros dos chicos de las manos y lo guio y se gano un par de suspiro de estos.

**Monitor: por lo visto de que el numero de genins que han pasado la prueba todavía es demasiado haremos una prueba preliminar para eliminar a mas participantes así que las peleas se anunciaran en el tablero y quien no quiera seguir se puede ir.**

Después de que el monitor dio la instrucción varios decidieron retirarse de la prueba y así empezaron los combates:

Naruto vs kiba

Sasuke vs ninja del sonido – en esta pelea sasuke tuvo que controlar su sello y lo logro al recordar el beso con sakura.

Sakura vs ino

Esta pelea empezó y como ninguna se la tomaba enserio sakura decidió hacerla real así que se acerco a ella le dio un puño en el estomago haciendo escupir sangre a ino y le susurro al oído – si no peleas enserio jamás me podrás superar y seguirás siendo una inútil y sabes he besado a sasuke, cosa que tú no has podido y aunque lo sueñes jamás se hará realidad – cuando dijo esto a ino se hirvió la sangre y le dio una patada que la mando a chocar con el muro.

Si eso quieres pues te voy a vencer – dijo ino

Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – dijo esto y ino no se movió lo suficiente y termino herida.

_Inner orochimaru: mmm… veamos haber que mas esconde esta chica, tiene más potencial que el uchiha… pero ahora me pregunto si hace ese jutsu debe ser del clan uchiha o no?_

_Inner sasuke: esa tecnica es de mi clan… pero como ha logrado hacerla o acaso ella es un uchiha?_

Sabes algo que nadie más sabe ino – llego al lado de ella – tengo el sharingan – al decir esto ino quedo helada y juro se iba a morir – lo quieres ver ¿ino? O se te comió la lengua el ratón – pregunto burlonamente y el sello empezaba a despertar – lo tomare como un sí_ – _dijo esto se separo de ino y grito –SHARINGAN – y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y estos contenían tres aspas a las cuales ino miraba y estas empezaron a girar haciéndola desmayar.

**Monitor: la ganadora de este encuentro es sakura haruno.**

Anuncio, pero sus compañeros he otros equipos estaban confundidos y en shock.

Cuando volvió a donde sus compañeros sasuke la tomo por el cuello y la pego a la pared, ese sería un largo interrogatorio –COMO ES QUE TIENES EL SHARINGAN, A DEMAS ESE SOLO SE PRESENTA EN LOS HOMBRE, COMO ES QUE LO TIENES, EXPLICATE Y AHORA – le dijo furioso, sakura le dio una patada para que la soltase y activo su sharingan otra vez al igual que el uchiha y ambos sacaban un kunai y se lo ponían en el cuello del otro.

Jajaja, pues fíjate yo me llamo SAKURA HARUNO UCHIHA y no solo poseo el sharingan y también tengo otros secretos – le respondió de una manera que le helo los huesos – pero veo que tu sharingan todavía no está completo el mío si y además el que lo tenga es porque soy especial y yo – se quedo callada ya que había recordado que no debía hablar de mas – pero bueno ya suéltame uchiha y te advierto algo – se acerco mas a él – atrévete a matar a itachi y te acecino lo juro – y le iba a decir algo mas pero kakashi los separo a los dos y los ato a cada uno por separado.

_Inner sakura: solo le iba a decir mi secreto, que es que soy la heredera de todos los dojutsus y aun así puedo tener el sharingan y rinnegan ya que esos son mis verdaderos poderes los demás ya son por la genética y por poseer los 8 dojutsus, pero aun así veo que sigue siendo débil._

HARUNO ERES UNA PERSONA DESPECIABLE SABIS? – le dio con desprecio sasuke.

Me ofendes sabias? – Le respondió mientras fingía que lloraba – sabes ya cálmate no es para tanto y hay que ver que hacemos para sellarnos la marca que nos dejo el tal orochimaru – dijo casi en susurro pero su sensei los loro escuchar.

Yo les voy a sellar la marca maldita, así que deben seguirme - les dijo kakashi.

Ya estaba en medio del proceso pero sakura no resistió mas y se desmallo y sasuke la siguió unos minutos después, pero al momento de esto orochimaru apareció y empezó a hablar con kakashi y a contarle cual era su plan.

Me sorprende que tus alumnos hayan sobrevivido a mi marca, ha por cierto la haruno tiene muchos secretos y habilidades no las desperdicies mientras la tengas – dijo antes de desaparecer.

(….) ya entrenando para la ronda final

Naruto! Vuelve aquí cobarde – le decía sakura mientras corría detrás de este – y tu uchiha también los dos van a morir por llegar tarde y hacerme pagar las consecuencias! Tarde o temprano los voy a coger y van a morir – dijo esto correteándolos por toda la aldea

En ese momento se acordó de algo y activo su rinnegan y con esto puedo controlar las acciones de sus compañeros – bueno es hora de la venganza – dijo macabramente, por toda konoha se escuchaban los gritos de auxilio y miedo a la pelirrosa genin que esta golpeando a sus compañeros.

Varios minutos se veían a dos genins golpeados y con varios moretones y huesos rotos por todos su cuerpo y a una pelirrosa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su car, luego de unos minutos kakashi apareció y se moría de la risa por el relato de sus alumnos.

FLASH BACK

_Sakura y su sensei esperaban a las dos personas del equipo que faltaban con desesperación, hasta que oyeron unos ruidos y gritos._

_TEME-_

_DOBE-_

_TEME-_

_DOBE-_

_TEME-_

_DOBE/TEME-_

_En ese momento sakura se acordó de lo que les había advertido así que cuando llegaron los cogió a gritos y kakashi le dijo que como buena compañera ella iba a cumplir el castigo de esos dos._

_Y el castigo fue nada más y nada menos que 200 vueltas a la aldea._

_¿¡QUE!? – a sakura casi se le desencaja la mandíbula – cuando termine ustedes me las van a pagar me entendieron._

_Los dos ninjas tragaron grueso, sabían que iban a morir._

_END FLASH BACK_

Kakashi-sensei para usted también hay – dijo macabramente una voz detrás de kakashi – tranquilo que no me olvide de usted y con usted no tendré compasión.

Y así empezó otra persecución.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto fue entrenado por jiraiya, mientras que sasuke fue entrenado por kakashi y sakura rechazo la oferta de su sensei porque sasuke no la quería cerca y ella a él tampoco.

Aa maldita sea porque me negué necesito entrenar, si no lo hago más débil me hare y no podre lograr matarlo – se repetía ella, pero recordó algo que su padre le había dicho cuando era pequeña – hmp creo que ya se que hare.

Y así cogió rumbo a su casa, en donde saco unos pergaminos y hizo unos sellos y cuando termino aparecieron 8 personas, y todos tenían un dojutsu.

Detrás de un árbol se encontraba kakashi con sasuke y quedaron impresionados al ver lo que había hecho la chica y con la facilidad que lo hizo los dejo petrificados.

_Inner kakashi: pero que más secretos guardara solo los ANBU y los hokages, pero ella posee mas poder que yo como es que ha sido capaz._

_Inner sasuke: ¡PERO COMO RAYOS LO HIZO, PRIMERO ES DE MI CLAN AHORA ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO SE ACABO!_

Sasuke perdió la paciencia y decidió atacarla por detrás, pero no conto con que ella le parara su patada con una sola mano y con esta misma lo mandara a cocar contra el árbol en el que se escondía su sensei que quedo con cara de miedo, pero se sorprendió mas al ver que sakura no se movía, así que decidió acercarse a ella y no le gusto lo que vio.

SAKURA REACCIONA! REACCIONA! – le gritaba con desesperación tu sensei y la sacudía como si fuera a salir algo de ella, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro y volteo a ver quién era.

Si lo haces, ella no podrá completar su entrenamiento, te aconsejo que te vayas pues esto que haces la puedes matar – y así kakashi no con mucha confianza se alejo, cogió a un inconsciente sasuke en sus brazos y se fue aun desconfiando de lo que le podía suceder a su alumna.

(….) ya el día del examen final.

**Monitor: hoy estamos aquí para la última ronda de los exámenes chunin en el cual solo dos equipos están completos y estos son el equipo 7 y el equipo de ninjas de la arena y por falta de un integrante tuvimos que acomodar de las siguientes maneras las peleas:**

**-Gaara no sabaku vs sakura haruno vs sasuke uchiha**

**-naruto vs neji**

**-kankuro vs shino**

**-temari vs shikamaru**

**Por como veo aun faltan dos con-**

Pero no puedo seguir por que en ese momento aparecieron kakashi y sasuke.

Gekkou (monitor) decías algo – decía kakashi y este le dio la razón pero luego noto un pequeño detalle e iba a volver a hablar pero tampoco puedo porque un kunai que paso casi rozándole la cabeza lo callo.

Tampoco te vayas a precipitar a decir cosas que no son ciertas, porque si no te has dado cuenta desde que empezó todo, he estado aquí – dijo con audacias la heredera del clan haruno.

**Monitor: visto ya que todos los concursantes esta aquí empezamos los encuentros.**

Y así comenzaron todos las pelas primero fueron neji y naruto, y gracias a esta pelea muchos se dieron cuenta de todo el potencial que tenia naruto ya que este gano por usar todo lo que tiene, luego kankuro y shino pero kankuro dejo la pelea, también paso la de temari y shikamaru pero temari se desmayo por falta de chakra y shikamaru gano.

Ahora solo quedaba la pelea de sakura, sasuke y gaara, esa es la mejor de todas, ya en la arena se encontraban los tres ninjas esperando a que les dieran la señal para comenzar.

**Monitor: bueno, pueden comenzar.**

Dicho esto se empezaron a atacar pero todos los ataque iban dirigidos a sakura por lo que ella decidió hacer unos clones y subirse a la muralla a divisar el territorio y poder pensar mejor que iba a hacer, estaba tan distraída pensando en que jutsus hacer o como vencer a esos dos que no se dio cuenta de cuando gaara justo detrás de ella.

_Inner sakura: no puedo hacer jutsus de fuego, sería estúpido sasuke también sabe y de arena contra ese demonio terminaría muriendo, solo me queda activar el sello y los 8 dojutsus pero que ….. ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! COMO LLEGO Y NO ME DI CUENTA, SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!_

Decidió voltearse haber que le esperaba pero logro esquivar el ataque de arena que le mando gaara, luego de estar un rato contra gaara, decidió bajar de la muralla y agradeció a que sasuke todavía combatía contra su clon, entonces decidió hacer un jutsu que acabaría con gaara.

Rairyū no Tatsumaki – grito sakura y se lo enterró a gaara en el abdomen, eso sorprendió a muchos ya que gaara no reacciono a tiempo y la arena no pudo protegerlo, este golpe hizo que gaara escupiera sangre y callera al piso, en ese momento sasuke derroto al clon de sakura y fue a atacar a esta, primero empezó por el taijutsu, luego con un chidori que sakura esquivo, como ninguno de sus ataques funcionaban decidió activar su sharingan.

SHARINGAN – grito y empezó a mirar a sakura a los ojos pero no funcionaba y a esto ella saco una sonrisa y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos sakura ya lo estaba sosteniendo del cuello y mirándolo a los ojos, pero sasuke quedo sorprendido con lo que vio, no era un sharingan normal, no es el que **EL **le había enseñado antes de desaparecer - ¿!COMO RAYOS ES QUE POSEES ESE SHARINGAN,COMO SOLO EL LO TENIA Y ERES MUY JOVEN?¡- decía ya casi llegando a la locura.

¿Cómo? Pues veras yo era la más débil, si sonara extraño que fuera la más débil y ahora salga con esto y pues tenía un hermano, bueno si todavía se le puede llamar así, pero él es renegado y mi hermana, era la preferida – decía esto mientras apretaba mas el cuello del chico y uno de sus ojos todavía sangraba – bueno si yo quería superarla y pues un día tratando de conseguir otra fase del sharingan lo conseguí, si pero obvio no lo hice sola y tú conoces a esa única persona que me lo pudo enseñar as-

Y no puedo seguir por que kakashi la separo de sasuke de una pata y después sakura era sostenida por azuma y kurenai que trataban de calmarla, o casi se me olvida gaara que estaba inconsciente, fue ayudado por sus hermanos, al rato se escucharon el chocar de unos kunais y todos llevaron la mirada al techo y hay estaba orochimaru teniendo preso al hokage, en ese momento sakura decidió ir a ayudarlo y lo más rápido posible antes de que el cuadro donde los estaban encerrando los esclavos de orochimaru se cerrara y así comenzó una nueva batalla.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo! Por fin subo un capitulo, llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer, lean y comento espero les guste.**

Orochimaru: pequeña mocosa no te entrometas, podrias salir lastimada-dijo burlonamente, después de eso hizo unos sellos invocando al primer y segundo hokage- esto te mantendrá ocupada- dicho esto fue detrás del tercero.

Sakura empezó a retroceder, estaba acorralada, no sabia si saldría de esta viva al menos, sonrió y cerro sus ojos, respiro y volvió a abrir los ojos, en ellos se encontraba activado el sharingan mangekyou, empezó a combatirlos con jutsus de fuego, lograba esquivar la mayoría de ataques y copiarlos al instante, esa pelea se estaba volviendo muy dura, si salía viva juraría que le gastaría a naruto todo el ramen del mundo y a sasuke le daría una disculpa, bueno ya quería ver eso, sonrió, le dio una patada al primero haciéndolo chocar con el segundo.

Sakura: esto acaba o acaba- dijo mientras hacia unos sellos para crear una explosión, luego de eso la explosión logro romper la muralla que los encerraba, pero los cinco del sonido volvieron a crear otra encerrando solo al hokage y a orochimaru- malditos!.

Todavía en la arena…

Kakashi: cálmate sasuke, ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir ayudar retener a los del sonido- dijo mientras se ponía mas serio y se tensaba, a su lado llego sakura- tu vas con sasuke nosotros nos encargaremos de que ustedes puedan salir de la arena sin ningún problema.

Dicho esto, kakashi y gai empezaron a pelear contra algunos ninjas de sonido, en eso sakura y sasuke aprovecharon para huir y dirigirse a la entrada, donde se encontraron a naruto combatiendo contra kabuto y una serpiente gigante, sake y sakura se miraron entre si y asintieron ala vez que hacían unos rapidos sellos y fulcinaban a la serpiente, la cual cayo al piso, la batalla duro máximo 3 horas en las que la retirada fue por parte de orochimaru, sakura corrió a toda velocidad a donde el tercero al llegar vio el cuerpo del viejo turado en el suelo eh inerte, rápidamente corrió hacia el, seguida de sus compañeros, al llegar tanto sakura como naruto empezaron a llorar, sasuke solo solto una lagrima silenciosa.

Dos días después..

Ya había pasado el funeral del hokage, naruto estaba aburrido, pero se encontró con jiraiya y este le pidió el favor de que si podía acompañarlo a ir a buscar a tsunade, salieron de la aldea y alojaron en un pequeño hotel.

En esos momento en konoha se encontraban kisame, itachi, kurenai, azuma kakashi peleando, hasta que un cuervo le informo a itachi donde se encotraba naruto, así que abandonaron la pelea; en esos momento sasuke estaba pasando por casa de kakashi y escucho que su hermano estaba en el país de fuego así que empezó a correr en busca de el, sakura que había sentido ese extraño chackra decidio seguir caminando, seguro los alcanzaría pero empezó a correr cuando vio que el menor de los uchihas iba detrás del mayor.

Ya en el hotel…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola de nuevo! Jejeje me eh encontrado muy pero muy ocupado lo siento mucho, tratare de estar más activa con el fic, espero que sigan leyendo y comentado.**

Ya en el hotel…

-ITACHI! TE VOY A MATAR!- dijo sasuke mientras preparaba un chidori para impactarlo contra su hermano, pero en ese momento llego sakura y lo detuvo- QUITATE DE MI CAMINO HARUNO!

-no lo creo-dijo muy tranquila- pero si tanto insistes en morir justamente hoy, adelante, nadie te detiene, pero para tu mala suerte yo sigo viva uchiha y por cierto, no estas al nivel de itachi todavía- lo hizo retroceder hasta quedar contra una pared –ahora tu espérame acá.

Sakura se empezó a dirigir hacia itachi quien la observaba sin emoción alguna, de un momento sakura desaparece de la vista de todos y toma a naruto y lo coloca junto a sasuke, pero a consecuencia de esto recibe una patada de itachi mandándola a volar al otro lado del pasillo.

-sasuke! Saca a naruto de aquí mientras tengas la oportunidad!- gritaba sakura mientras se ponía de pie, pero sasuke dudaba en dejarla sola con su hermano, pero recordó que solo por esta vez ella era más fuerte que el- confía en mí, por favor.

-valla sakura, mírate cómo has crecido y te has vuelto de hermosa- con una mano sostiene el cuello de la pelirrosa y con otra se atreve a meterla bajo la blusa de la pelirosa- pero que piel más suave, jajaja mentiras- retira su mano y la suelta- bueno pequeña veo te has vuelto fuerte, luego nos veremos- así desaparece.

-maldito itachi, jummm- se organiza sus ropas y limpia la sangre de su labio- bueno vamos a ver cómo están esos dos.

Ya lejos de ese hotel…

Sasuke tira a naruto al suelo sin una pisca de delicadeza, haciendo que este se de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y empezara a lamentarse, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y se puso desafiante frente a sasuke.

-TEME! NO POSEES NI UNA PISCA DE LO QUE SE LLAMA DELICADESA, MALDITO!- decía naruto de manera desafiante, mandándole a sasuke rayitos con los ojos y este se los devolvía.

-COMO ME ACABAS DE DECIR DOBE?! Y QUE SI CARESCO DEL SENTIDO DE LA DELICADESA, TE RECUERDO QUE TU CARECES DE ESO Y MUCHOS MAS!- decía respondiéndole a naruto sus insultos con varias venitas en su frente.

-TEME!

-DOBE

-TEME

-DOBE

-TEME

Sakura miraba la escena con varia góticas en la nuca y algo fastidiada, porque no se daban cuenta de que ella estaba frente a ellos y porque siempre era la misma estupidez.

-IDIOTAS, DESPUES DE QUE PRACTICAMENTE LOS SALVO, ASÍ ES COMO ME PAGAN? NI SIQUIERA UN GRACIAS? HMP MALDITOS DESAGRADECIDOS-grito sakura con aparente enfado y con cara de psicópatas, ambos la miraron con una pisca de miedo- entonces, que tal se encuentran par de idiotas malagradecidos?- pregunto un poco mas calmada.

-bi..Bien, anqué no necesitabas protegernos, hmp-dijo con simpleza.

-etto… gracias sakura-chan- le dijo feliz el rubio- aunque sasuke y yo solo bastábamos y sobrábamos para hacernos cargo de ellos, además recuerda que estamos para protegerte- dijo amablemente y con sinceridad.

-por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con el dobe- dijo sasuke, pero al notar una creciente aura asesina detrás de ellos hizo que los pelos se les pusiera de punta.

-conque creen que soy débil?! Y que no puedo hacer nada?! Si quieren les recuerdo quien soy y que eh vivido- dijo de forma pausada pero tétrica, mientras activaba el sharingan y se tronaba los nudillos- claro, si quieren les doy un tipo de práctica de lo que eh vivido y después pasamos a un tipo de tortura….

Y así siguió durante cinco minutos mas, ya tanto sasuke como naruto estaban pálidos del miedo y temor, y de su cuerpo sobresalían sus almas.

-y claro, al final los matare y sepultare- dijo sin restar mas y dándoles una sonrisa falsa cargada de maldad y rencor a ambos jóvenes.

En ese momento llego kakashi y vio parte de la escena y le salió una gotica en la cabeza, al ver como la única chica del equipo intimidaba a esos dos.

-eh? Me eh perdido de algo?- pregunto kakashi y ambos chicos al verlo suspiraron y rápidamente se escondieron detrás de él, el peli plata los miro impresionados, se lo esperaría de naruto, pero de sasuke, no eso era algo casi imposible, así que miro a la pelirrosa con duda- que paso aquí?- pegunto algo dudoso.

-baka no sensei, le recomiendo que me entregue a esos dos, si es que usted no quiere sufrir también las misma consecuencias que ellos- dijo mientras su aura asesina aumentaba mas y kakashi empezó a sudar cada vez mas frio, así que le sonrió a la pelirrosa y en una nube de humo y desapareció- hmp! Eso creí- sonrió con burla.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI, ES UN COBARDE, NOS LA PAGARA MALDITO- decían sasuke y naruto abrazados.

-jejejeje, chicos hora de pagar deuda- y así sakura empezó a torturarlos, por toda la aldea se escuchaban sus gritos de socorro, pero nadie intentaba ir porque sabían lo temperamental que era la pelirrosa, así que si tenía ese humor algo le debieron haber hecho esos dos, si que prefirieron dejar sufrieran.

Al día siguiente…

Se encontraban sasuke y naruto recostados en las camillas de un hospital con caras de fastidio y desagrado, ya que su sensei estaba frente a ellos burlándose de como habían quedado.

-jajajajaja así que casi los mata, si no hubiese llegado tsunade jajajaja- se reia kakashi, es que todavía no podía creer que se hubiesen dejado maltratar de sakura- jajajaja y no intentaron detenerla?- pregunto pero lo único que consigui fueron miradas fulminantes, lo que le dio a entender que no solo les había dado la paliza de su vida, si no que también los había vencido, asiq ue su risa aumento mas- jajajaja no lo puedo creer, se supone que ustedes los hombres son los fuerte y ella la débil a la que deberían proteger, además de que ella debería estar locamente enamorado de uno de ustedes- imaginar eso aumento su risa, sus estudiantes miraron detrás de la espalda de su sensei y sonrieron con superioridad y arrogancia.

-conque así cree que debería ser yo kakashi-sensei?-dijo de manera macabra y asesina, mientras craba una espada de chakra, haciendo que su sensei lo rodeara una aura azul de puro miedo.

_Inner kakashi: porque?! Dime, porque?! Tuviste que hablar y ahora nos va a matar y sin poder llegar a amar __**cállate, tu y yo somos la misma persona, tu sales igual de perjudicado que yo-**_ jejejeje.

Y esa tarde kakashi también termino en el hospital, cortesía de su muy querida estudiante.

**Espero sus comentarios! Los amoo!**


End file.
